Let Go
by Cora Pembroke
Summary: Words finally spoken. Tears finally fallin. She's all he has. Yukina and Hiei centric.


**OK! This song is Long Shot by Waking Ashland. I do not own YYH or this song. Please R&R!

* * *

**

**You made the call  
I step outside, cross that line  
And I lose control**

Hiei looked on from the tree as her knee length dress swayed in the summer wind. He wanted so bad to embrace her and tell her the small girl the truth. But he couldn't bare letting the fragile girl know that he,a murder and a theif, was her brother. He remember a converstaion her had with her a few days ago.

**Because I've been waiting  
It's beautiful to let go don't you know**

"Hello,Hiei!" She smiled like she always did. So warm and comfort. His icey heart was melted. Ironic that an ice demon could melt a fire demons heart,eh? "Hiei,when you return to demon world...could you do something for me?" he looked at her from his spot on the window sill in the kitchen of Genkai's temple. "Yukina..." "Can you find my brother and tell him I'm looking for him." "Let go,Yukina. He wouldn't want to wait around for him. If he hasn't come for you yet,he isn't worth waiting for." a pained looked crossed her face. It pained him to say those words. "Just let go. It'll feel better if you let go,ya know?"

**Your everything I try to be  
The rise and fall to respond to the call**

Remembering that look on her face made him want to stick a knife through his heart. He didn't want her waiting around for her brother.He jumped from the tree and landed softly near her in the court yard. "Hello,Hiei." She smiled. Stab Stab Stab went the knife to his heart.Why couldn't he be like her. So care free and open with her feelings. She was stronger then him in the emotions catergory. He may have been throwen of the ice island,but she had to live knowing her brother might be dead,and her mother killing herself because of it. She went through more then he did in a way. And she could still smile. _'I envy you,Yukina.You've been through so much and yet let a grin play on your lips. So care free.So strong.' _Hiei let a tiny smile creep on his mouth. He was so proud of her.A butterfly flew past her and landed on Hiei's nose. "Don't move!" she yelled in a wisper.

**I got butterflies**

She got very close to Hiei. She picked up his hands and walked him slowly towards the flower garden. The butterfly stayed still on his nose. He stared down at the violet creature on his nose and then at the teal haired girl leading him to the flower patch. "Shh." she said and knelt down. She picked a lily from the garden and held it close to Hiei's face. "Watch this." The butterfly flew in the air a little and then landed on the flower.

**Your all I have  
So break me down  
**

"How did you do that?" Hiei asked her sitting down with her next the flowers. "Kurama showed me how a while ago." The violet butterfly flew from flower to flower in the garden. Hiei and Yukina sat close to each other. The wind blew yukina's hair playfully. A another smile played on her lips and again the knife went deeper into his heart. Today was it. He was going break down and he didn't care anymore. He had to.

**Your all I am  
And nothing else matters**

**  
**"Yukina,.." He took her hand and held it tightly. "There's something I need to tell you." Her eyes focused on his and she looked worried."Hiei..." He looked up at the sky. "Your birthday is tomorrow right?" "How did you..." she stood up and backed away. "Hiei...are you hiding something from me"

**This is a long shot  
It's all I have  
I'm ready to step it up  
All I need is your hand  
**

"Yes,but not anymore. Yukina,your mothers name was Hina. She was...Hina was also my mother."

**This is a long shot  
It's who I am  
I'm ready to take off  
All I need is a plan  
**

Her eyes went wide. She looked pale. "If your upset I understand. Who'd want a murder for a brother?" He turned around and went to walk away. A tugging on his sleeve made him stop."Hiei...I'm upset because you hid yourself from me,right infront of me." she hugged him from behind. A small tear gem feel to the ground. Hiei turned around and stared at her. Strong little girl she was. She didn't care that he was a murder or a theif or an outcast. He was her brother. She loved him. At that moment her did something he would N E V E R do.

**I'm calling out  
Take me, make me  
I'm finding out  
Your are my reason  
**

Hiei grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. He held her close to him and just stood there. Yukina's arms at her sides moved slowly and hugged him back. She smiled. He smiled."So much for letting go,huh...brother?" The word she could finally say."Yeah...your stubborn. I never thought you would let go. I'm glad you didn't...sister."

**It's beautiful to let go don't you know  
Your everything I try to be  
The rise and fall to respond to the call  
I sing a new song  
**

In the evening after eatting everyone sat talking about the days training and such. Yukina was sitting infront of the window sewing a patch on Yusuke's jeans."Yukina your a god send!" Yusuke exclaimed after she handed him the jeans. Yusuke smiled widely "Wouldn't you agree,Hiei?" He smirked at the fire demon. Hiei smikred back. "She's stubborn if you ask me." He said laughing at her. Yukina looked at him and smiled "Well if you ever need your pants sewn ask someone else to do it." Yusuke looked on in a confused state. "HEY SHORTY! How dare you talk about my darling Yukina like that!" Hiei scoffed at him. FINALLY He could say it!"You lay a hand on her and I kill you." He siad shutting his eyes and leaning on the wall next to Yukina. Kwabara raised his fists. "Go on,hit me." "Stop being stupid Hiei." "Tell it to him." "Kazuma don't pick a fight with him,please."

This is a longshot  
This is the longest shot  
I'm barely moving you keep me breathing

Kurama and Yusuke looked on as the 2 demons and Kwabara yelled at each other. Kurama looked at Yukina and saw a new look in her ruby eyes. "Yusuke...I don't think we have to worry about Hiei's little secret anymore." Yusuke smiled and went over and joined Hiei. They kept making fun of Kwabara and Yukina we feed up. "SHUT UP!" She whacked Hiei in the head with a hear by newspaper."WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'm sticking up for you!" his eye twitched. He then smiled inwardly. It felt so nice to make fun of her and joke like this. She's all he's got.

She's all he has.


End file.
